But I Hate You
by The Perfect Girls
Summary: Elizabeth Wakefield falls for the baddest guy in school and makes a few changes for him to notice her.
1. Prolouge: The New Kids

But I Hate You  
  
Rating: PG-13 Genre: Romance/Humor Summary: Problems ensue when 6 mysterious students enroll in West Side High.  
  
"Omigod!" You are never going to believe this!" Caroline Pierce exclaimed, jumping right in front of Jessica Wakefield and Lila Fowler, two of the most popular and pretty girls at Sweet Valley High. Caroline found them a little snobby, but put up with them-for her sake.  
  
"What?" Lila remarked. "You've decided to give up your role as class gossip?"  
  
Caroline was known as 'Miss Information' because talking to her was like reading an information textbook on others lives. Only Caroline was wrong half the time and much too ridiculous the other.  
  
Caroline snorted. "Hell no! But trust me, you'll want to hear this...."  
  
"Yeah cause last time when you told us Mrs. Arnette dyed her hair brown, it was such exciting hard-hitting news." Jessica sniped, flipping her strawberry blond hair over her shoulders.  
  
The three girls were standing in the crowded halls of West Side High Secondary School with only minutes to spare before their first period classes begun.  
  
"Actually," Caroline said, "Mrs. Arnette dyed her hair again. But it's red this time."  
  
Jessica and Lila moaned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Caroline called, "I'll get to the good news!"  
  
They continued to walk away.  
  
"Its about B-O-Y-S!"  
  
Jessica and Lila stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Caroline hid a grin as she caught up with them. She knew that little tidbit would get them, those two were boy crazy. And Jessica HAD a boyfriend! "When I was in the principal's office this morning I-"  
  
"Why were you in the principal's office?" Lila questioned, cutting Caroline off.  
  
Caroline blushed and looked down at the floor. "I was faking a head cold, where do you think I get my gossip? Anyway I overheard Mr. Collins say we were getting new students. Six new students. All boys."  
  
"Woah." Lila said, "Are they like six-tuplets?"  
  
Caroline shook her head. "No. It seems they were involved in some 'miss happening' at their old school and got expelled. Naturally Sweet Valley High being the cheapest school EVER is the only one that will enlist them."  
  
Jessica snorted. "Not surprising."  
  
One of the most common jokes between the students was about how poor and pathetic their school was, even though it was neither.  
  
"So," Lila inquired a look of great anticipation on her pretty face. "When do the boys arrive?"  
  
"Today."  
  
By the time Elizabeth Wakefield entered her first period French class half the students were abuzz with excitement. The new students were the obvious reason why.  
  
"I heard they killed a man." Enid Rollins was saying to her pudgy friend Robin.  
  
Robin's eyes and mouth widened, giving her a third chin. "I heard they stole five cars, and a suv."  
  
Elizabeth laughed inwardly. "If they did that they would be in jail NOT Sweet Valley High."  
  
The two girls glanced behind them, as though looking for whom Elizabeth was talking to. By the time they realized she was, indeed talking to them, she had already taken a seat with the bubbly brunette Tia Rameriaz.  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "Can you believe some of the rumors that are going around about these guys. I haven't even seen them and there already the new campus studs. I bet the jocks are less then pleased."  
  
Tia fastened her hair in a quick, neat ponytail and giggled. "Oh I'll be more then pleased to cheer them up, all by my lonesome. But I get what you're saying. I heard they forced a girl to eat her own jacket."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and propped up her chin with the palm of her right hand. "That's gotta be a diet no-no. Although I am curious. I wonder if any of them are in our classes."  
  
Tia shrugged. "There all in our grade. Its bound to happen."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, she couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of these mystery guys.  
  
AN: If I get enough reviews the next chapter will be up in a day or so. and if not, the new chapt will still be up in a day or so lol 


	2. Chater 1: PlayBoys And BadBoys

Chapter 1: Playboys and Badboys  
  
"Come here my pretties." Brown haired, green eyed, tall, lanky Winston Egbert whispered to himself staring at the envelope in his hands as though it were the second coming. Winston quickly checked that the coast was clear and proceeded to rip the parcel open. Inside was his precious PlayBoy magazine. The special swimsuit edition or what he liked to call, sans swimsuit edition.  
  
Someone taped him on the shoulder. "It finally arrived." He said turning to his friend, Todd Wilkins except the person standing in front of him wasn't Todd it was. "P-principal Shalmer."  
  
Principal Shalmer glared at Winston and snatched the magazine out of his hands. "This," he growled, waving the Playboy around wildly. "Is the most preposterous thing I have ever seen! What do you have to say for yourself?!"  
  
Winston was busy trying to catch a glimpse of the women at the pages fluttered around. "Sorry Sir. It won't happen again." He muttered weakly, complete with a worried gulp.  
  
Principal Shalmer nodded. "That's right, because if this happens a third time you WILL be expelled. Now," he started leading Winston to his office. 'I've been notified that you signed yourself up as a mentor to some of our new students. It would be a shame if your expulsion stopped you from metering them."  
  
Winston lifted his eyebrows in confusion. Why wasn't Principal Shalmer angry? Why wasn't Winston being forced to sign his death warrant? In fact Winston was sure his song "Hi ho, hi ho, its off to my fiery death I go" would be strangely appropriate. Wait a minute? He never signed up for mentoring. "No sir, I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did. Just now in fact."  
  
Winston shook his head. "Noo-Oooh." He exclaimed realizing that this was his punishment. Winston chuckled, this wasn't too bad. He got to show around the new students. He perked up; maybe they would be super hot chicks.  
  
"I'm sure you will get along fine." Mr. Shalmer suggested although it seemed to Winston that he was demanding it. "If any signs of trouble arise just scream for help.....and don't try to be alone with them. Okay?"  
  
Winston was startled out of his daydream of super sluty new girls. What the hell did Principal Shalmer mean? What were these students, criminals? Woah, super sultry hot criminal girls.....Ahhh Mr. P was probably just messing with him.  
  
As soon as Winston entered the front office he knew something was wrong. There were no new students. Anywhere.  
  
Mr. Shalmer had long realized this before Winston and was at this time noticing the door to HIS own office strangely open. He stormed inside with Winston trailing behind him.  
  
The sight that met Winston blew him and his fantasies away. Six BOYS were scattered around the room. Two of them were raiding the principal's filling cabinet. Another two were messing with the computer. And a boy with spiky brown hair was looking at a playboy.  
  
"Hey Ice," He was saying to one of the boys who had the tips of his blond hair dyed ice blue.  
  
Blue haired boy, more presumably 'Ice' gave the most wicked grin Winston had ever seen. "Oh I'll check her out."  
  
"And I'll check you out!!" Principal Shalmer screamed snapping out of his stupor (about time). "Check you out of this fine school!"  
  
Winston snickered; Mr. Shalmer still found the time to complement his 'fine' school. The situation would have been even funnier if Mr. Shalmer didn't look so mad. It was worse then the time Bruce Patman spray painted half his car yellow. Although Mr.Shalmer had yet to find out who HAD done that.  
  
Ice gave him an innocent (but somehow still mischievous) look. "We were just straightening up your office for you Sir."  
  
Mr. Shalmer turned firecracker red. "Straightening up! Straightening up!" he spat, picking up one of his files. "Your sorting my documents in files titled 'Pansy Ass' and 'Must Have Been High'." He stomped over to the computer. "Your changing the lunch menu to read 'Shit On Rye' and," He pointed to Ice. "Your looking at naked women! You tell me how that's straightening up!?!?!"  
  
Winston glanced at the stack of Playboys. "Hey those are mine!" Why did Principal Shalmer have them in his desk?  
  
Mr. Shalmer jumped and his thin gray mustache twitched. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now I want you all to get out of my office! Now!"  
  
The seven boys stumbled out of the office laughing hysterically the whole way. Once they were in the hallway Ice turned to a guy with rippling muscles, spiky brown hair, green eyes and who had been checking out the Playboys with him. "Yo McD, I guess we really blew our chances of getting the 'Good Citizenship' award, huh?"  
  
'McD' laughed. "Nah, we've got dirt on Mr. P. Can you imagine what would happen if the Playboy issue got out. He could be fired man."  
  
Ice gave everyone an evil smile. "Ooh yeah." He stared right at Winston. "Thanks for that man. Is that why You were in the office?"  
  
Winston shifted. Something told him that these guys weren't the safest people to be around. "Uh yeah and I was also supposed to, uh, mentor you." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Winston Egbert."  
  
Ice looked down at his outstretched hand and sneered. 'I'm Ice, that's Conner we call him McD," He pointed to a guy with red hair. "That's Roy," He pointed to one with bleach blonde hair. "Devin," One with a buzz cut and damn ugly. "Jay, and Sniper's the one with the attitude problem."  
  
Sniper scowled.  
  
It was obvious to Winston that Ice and Conner were the sort of ringleaders.  
  
"So." Ice began. "How's your crops?"  
  
"Well," Winston answered unsure (who the hell asked about crops anyway?) "Some of the minor niners planted some carrots outback.....and we don't have a shortage of corn."  
  
Conner looked done at his fist and chuckled. "No. He meant how-are-your- girls?" He purposely spoke slow and enunciated the syllables, as though talking to a small child, all the while palming his fist in his hand making Winston want to close his eyes in fear of getting hit.  
  
Winston grinned uneasily and tried to laugh it off. "Ooh, well the girls here are very pretty." He instantly thought of Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield two of the most popular girls in Sweet Valley High.  
  
Jessica Wakefield, whose hair was almost as gold as honey and blue-green eyes that reminded Max of an ocean when the first rays of sun hit it and it looked like it glittered. And her body.....damn she should pose for Playboy.  
  
And then there was Elizabeth. Her shiny, bouncy, blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and ruby lips made her look like an Angel.  
  
"Ooh yeah." Winston sighed. "Are they pretty." Of course they'd never notice HIM in a million years.  
  
Ice and Conner shared a glance.  
  
"Like who?" Ice asked.  
  
Winston sighed again and finally felt his body ease of tension. He really liked this subject of conversation. It made the guy's act a little less dangerous and even Conner had stopped glaring at him. "Well there's Elizabeth. You'll like Elizabeth, everyone does. But it's better if you pretend not to like Jessica. Her boyfriend Bruce is scary."  
  
Winston looked at Ice and Conner, dangerous vibes seeming to shoot out of them. Personally Winston thought they were a thousand times scarier then Bruce Patman and he knew they were the kind of guys who wouldn't give a damn if Jessica had a boyfriend. Hell, they probably wouldn't give a damn if she were married.  
  
By the time second period rolled around Elizabeth still hadn't caught a glance of the new students. She saw Jessica standing by her locker and ran up to her. "So have you seen them?"  
  
Jessica gave Elizabeth a huge smile. "Yes!" She squealed. "You will never believe what happened! Ice and Conner were chewing gum and Mr. Bradley's like 'Oh I'm sorry but gum chewing is not prohibited in this school, I'm afraid you'll have to spit it out blah, blah, blah.' And then Ice spit his out right on the floor and Ernie Edwards stepped in it and was all 'Mr. Bradley he littered!'" Jessica paused to take a breath and laughed. "You should have been there."  
  
To say Elizabeth was confused was the understatement of the year. "Ice? Conner?"  
  
Jessica gave her the patent 'duh' look. "The new kids."  
  
Elizabeth returned the 'duh' look and placed her hands on her hips. "Ice is his name?"  
  
Jessica opened her locker and began searching for her science textbook, she always lost it. "No Ice's name is really Blue Spigoli or something but when Mr. B introduced him, he said Blue was a pansy's name and wanted to be called Ice."  
  
"What about Conner?"  
  
Alexia gave a triumphant "Ah ha" as she located her book and shrugged. "His names Conner McDermott. They call him McD."  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "McD? As in McDonalds?."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Jessica teased, pointing somewhere to Elizabeth's left. "He's right over there."  
  
Elizabeth whirled around and gasped when she smacked right into a very hot green eyed guy.  
  
"Watch it!" The guy snapped, dusting off his black leather jacket.  
  
Elizabeth cringed. "Sorry." She wasn't used to having guys flip out at her. In fact she knew a few of them would be grateful to bump into her.  
  
The guy walked away muttering "Klutz."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, having heard him and turned to Jessica. "Sorry about that. So where is Conner?"  
  
Jessica laughed. "That was him."  
  
AN: Woah I no its been like 4 ever since I last reviewed so I want 2 apologize and try 2 promise that the next chapter will b put up sooner then this one was. Anyway please review cuz if I get atleast 5 then ill update sometime in the next few days and if I get more hey ill update 2morrow! lol 


	3. Chapter 2: Sitting In A Tree

Chapter 3: Sitting In a Tree  
  
Elizabeth strutted up to Jessica during lunch hour. So far she had met every single one of the new guys except the legendary Ice. Half the schools female population had already fallen for him or his friend Conner McDermott. None of the greetings had really been anything special.  
  
Like with Roy Sanchez. Roy was in Elizabeth's English class and had been blocking the doorway to which Elizabeth had asked, "Let me in." And with a cheeky smile Roy responded, "What, my pants?"  
  
Devin Whitelaw had been in her history class, along with Sniper, she had bent down to pick up a pencil on the floor and when she stood up she found herself having been giving them both quite a view. Devin had winked, and Sniper just grinned along with his famous response, "Its gonna be a full moon tonight." Elizabeth had blushed and quickly ran back to her seat.  
  
Jay Samson, who was in her art class, was seated right next to her and spent the whole hour and a half of class trying to peek down her hot pink T- shirt. When she'd called him a perv he had laughed and whispered "You're free to look down my shirt."  
  
Yuck, all of them had a one-track mind.  
  
"Hey Jess." Elizabeth called taking a seat with her twin whom was sitting with Roy Sanchez Mr. Get-in-my-pants himself. Elizabeth was a bit surprised that her twin had already hit it off with the new kids but pushed it aside. Jessica always had a way with the guys.  
  
"Hey Liz." Jessica greeted giving her friend a huge smile. "This is Roy, Roy this is Liz." She said gesturing towards them both.  
  
Roy grinned and winked. "We've already met."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and shifted in her seat. "Yes, we HAVE."  
  
Jessica raised her eyebrows questionably at Elizabeth's tone but didn't push it. "We were just talking about Ice." She began.  
  
"Cool," Elizabeth muttered taking a sip of her coke.  
  
Roy laughed. "Yeah, about the time he got his motor cycle in the school and drove it up and down the hallways. When the principal finally caught him, Ice said that he needed it to get to class on time, but the Big P had been less then amused."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. Boy this Ice guy was wild.  
  
Roy got up. "I'm gonna take off, see ya Jess, bye Liz."  
  
"Bye." They chorused.  
  
Once Roy was gone Elizabeth moved closer to her sister. "So what does this Ice guy look like?"  
  
"He's right behind you."  
  
Elizabeth peaked around and saw an extremely hot guy standing in the hallway surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders. He was so built Elizabeth could almost make out the exact outline of his muscles through his gray T- shirt. Her jaw drooped. "That's him?" She squeaked. No wonder the girls were falling left, right, and center for this guy.  
  
"Yep." Jessica answered with a grin. "Wanna meet him?"  
  
Of course Elizabeth did, but she felt weird, something she didn't usually feel. Nervous. "Uh yeah."  
  
Jessica started to get up. "Well come on then."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't. What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
Jessica raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Was this really her sister? The girl with almost too much confidence...was actually nervous. "Come on Lizzie, I'll be right there."  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and stood up. "OK.......No.......wait.......ok....... Lets go."  
  
"Good. I'm sure he doesn't bite..........much."  
  
Slowly they walked over to Ice and his groupies. Elizabeth waved hi to her friend Chanterelle who was practically glowing.  
  
"Hey Ice." Jessica smiled giving him a small wave. Ice nodded at her and smiled back.  
  
Elizabeth's heart pounded, oh my god this guy had the cutest grin. He was standing so close to her she could practically touch him, although he had yet to notice her. Elizabeth took a step forward to introduce herself just as the bell rang.  
  
The group around Ice scattered off to class and Elizabeth cursed the school bell to hell. She closed her eyes in frustration and when she opened them Ice was gone, leaving Jessica standing beside her friend with a quirky grin. "Hey, think of the bright side. You didn't have a chance to make a fool of yourself."  
  
Elizabeth's last period class was science. And to Elizabeth's immense surprise and pleasure was also Ice's.  
  
He had strolled in the class room door forty minutes late and when Mr. Gregory had introduced himself as Ice's teacher, he who would be teaching this class. Ice had promptly responded, "And I'll be disrupting it."  
  
Mr. Gregory had been to shocked to speak although very displeased and seated Ice at the closest seat next to his own desk.  
  
They had been given a work period and Ice had been surrounded by girls once again. Elizabeth sat with Lila Fowler to shy to go up to Ice. The guy who made her heart pound faster then the beat of gothic Sandy Sasha's music.  
  
Lila nudged Elizabeth in the side. "Earth to Liz, Liz! Eeeeeeeelizabeth!"  
  
"Huh......what?" Elizabeth muttered pulling her eyes off of Ice and his ice blue eyes.  
  
Lila rolled her eyes. "Ok who is he this time?"  
  
"Uh! There is no HE." Elizabeth responded, ticked that her sister's friend had already jumped to that conclusion.  
  
"Oh so you're a lesbian now."  
  
"No! Ok so there is a he." Elizabeth relented.  
  
Lila grinned knowingly and began playing 'Crush Discoverer.' "Is it Jeffery?" Jeffery French was on the soccer team and known for his shaggy blonde hair. "Nope you two broke up three months ago. Is it Todd?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head amused.  
  
"Nope can't be, you dumped him six months ago." Lila trailed off and noticed her friend's twin staring off in space again. Or more into the space filled with. "Ice!"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth snapped her head up sharply and blushed. "Shhh, of course I don't like Ice.. His, uh, his hair is blue."  
  
"Correction." Lila smirked. "The tips are dyed blue, his hair is blonde."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So you like him." Lila stated a knowing look on her pretty face.  
  
"Fine," Elizabeth said begrudgingly. "Maybe he is a little cute. What of it?"  
  
Lila shrugged innocently. "Nothing."  
  
And five minutes later Elizabeth was listening to the seventh version of " Elizabeth and Ice sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G."  
  
"Shhh!" Elizabeth hissed. "Be quiet. What if HE hears you?!"  
  
" Elizabeth and Ice sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G..."  
  
AN: Woah it's been a while since I updated but its all good cuz now I have. I also want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed; yeah I am so happy I didn't think I'd get that much! So thanks! Oh also I know there is a lot of Liz/Conner fans out there and I was originally gonna make this Liz/Blue but if more people want Liz/Conner I'll change it so review and let me know who you want together, thanks. I'll try to update faster this time, thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3: Cheerleading Dance Party

Chapter 3: Cheerleading Dance Party  
  
Elizabeth did a silent prayer as the bell rang ending science class. All she had done was watch Ice from afar and try to shut Lila up, who thankfully got tired of singing by the time she hit version twenty-three.  
  
The classroom emptied quickly but Elizabeth stayed behind taking her time. She had cheerleading practice anyway and Jessica usually showed up and they walked to practice together. Elizabeth wasn't the type to be on a cheerleading squad, but she had missed too much of her gym classes for the Oracle. It was either enroll in an extra curricular physical activity or fail PE. The answer was obvious.  
  
Jessica strolled in to the classroom right on schedule. "Ready to brush up on those cheers?" She asked smiling at her twin.  
  
Elizabeth swung her purple backpack over her shoulders and stood up. "Please I don't need brushing up. You're the one who hit the coach with a baton."  
  
Jessica blushed. "That was last week, and anyway Jeremy was walking by. It couldn't be helped." Jeremy Aames was her hot boyfriend. Jessica turned and stared at something on Ice's desk. "Hey isn't that Ice's hat?"  
  
"Yep." Elizabeth said, she stared at him long enough to memorize his entire wardrobe for the day.  
  
"Cool." Jessica giggled plopping it on her head and striking a pose. "Do I look sexy or what?" She pursed her lips like Keria Knightly but it had more of a silly affect then an attractive one.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Oh yeah, watch out Brittany Spears here comes Jessica Wakefield!"  
  
Jessica began to strut down an imaginary runway and waved to her large audience consisting of Elizabeth, Elizabeth, and Elizabeth.  
  
The two girls giggled and Jessica walked over and placed the hat right on Elizabeth's head.  
  
Before Elizabeth realized what was happening Ice walked into the classroom and looked at her.  
  
Elizabeth's heart pounded, the three words 'oh my god' ran through her mind like a mantra. But Ice didn't look mad. Just amused, his eyebrows were quirked upwards and he grinned.  
  
"Looks better on me." He winked taking his blue hat back, placing it sideways on his head, and walking out the door.  
  
Jessica erupted into giggles. "Opps."  
  
Elizabeth stood frozen. He had just touched her hair. She had never been that close to him before. It was nice, he smelled kinda like peppermint. And oh my god, the way his muscles rippled as he lifted his arm. Way too sexy.  
  
"Ok Little Miss Day Dreamer." Jessica said breaking into her thoughts and waving a hand in front of her face. "What's the deal? You like him or something?"  
  
"Go Sweet Valley High!" Elizabeth cheered along with the rest of her squad. Practice was going great. Elizabeth had avoided admitting to liking Ice and her moves were on a role.  
  
Lila Fowler breathed a sigh of relief when the cheer ended and sat down on the gymnasium floor. "Anyone here meet all of the new guys yet?"  
  
Jessica nodded and sat down beside her, "Yep."  
  
"Conner is the hottest!" Cherie Reese cried.  
  
"No! Ice is!" Amy shot back. Those two had been arguing about the exact same thing all day.  
  
Jessica clapped her hands. "Ok vote. All in favor of Ice raise their hands."  
  
Elizabeth, Amy, and Lila did just that.  
  
"Ok and Conner?" Jessica herself raised her hand along with Melissa, and Cherie.  
  
"Ok tie." Jessica called, as though it was a serious government matter.  
  
"Tie for what?" The voice was loud, sarcastic and male. Elizabeth wiped her head around to see Conner strolling into the gym, a sexy smirk on his face, followed by Roy and Sniper.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Elizabeth questioned irritably. She really didn't like Conner. Could he say Rude Much?  
  
Conner shrugged. "Me and the guys wanted to watch the sexiest girls in school flaunt their stuff."  
  
"Then you've totally come to the right place." Jessica answered, raising her eyebrows suggestively. The blonde always took charge in such matters. The squad giggled and the guys laughed. Conner and his pals took a seat at the bleachers.  
  
"Ok." Jessica shouted, getting up. "Lets show them are new cheer."  
  
A chorus of "Oks," followed (Elizabeth VERY reluctantly) and soon the gym was filled with loud music, jumping girls, shaking pom poms, and three very turned on guys.  
  
Then Lila started something. She invited Roy down to dance with her and the whole cheer changed. Infact it wasn't a cheer anymore. It was Lila and Roy getting a bit too jiggy with it in the gym. And Jessica continued it rather then finished it, she grabbed Conner by the hand and started gyrating with him.  
  
Elizabeth was in her own crazy little prom and didn't even now it. Soon Sniper was dancing with her and everyone was going crazy and having fun. No one was dancing with anyone, but everyone was dancing with someone.  
  
The song hit its chorus and Elizabeth lets loose, not even caring where she was moving just as long as she was. Bad idea. Her foot caught something and an instant later she was plummeting towards the hard floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Instead she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and lift her up against a hard chest.  
  
The music stopped then and Elizabeth opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. Jessica was smirking, and the others were just staring. She twisted head around and found herself face to face with Conner himself.  
  
She almost died of embarrassment right then and there.  
  
"Klutz." He muttered. That was the second time he called her that in one day. He released her from his arms, shook his head, and walked out of the gym.  
  
Roy and Sniper froze as though wondering what the hell was going on but quickly followed Sniper out.  
  
Lila just stared at the place Roy had vacated. "I think I'm in love."  
  
Melissa glared at Elizabeth. "Nice moving 'Klutz.' You made them all leave."  
  
"Hey!" Elizabeth muttered. "It wasn't my fault."  
  
Cherie placed her hands on her slim hips. "Whatever, but if you just cost me a date with Roy, I'm gonna-"  
  
"What?" Jessica stepped in. "Finish your sentence?"  
  
"Something like that!" Cherie cried indignantly.  
  
Jessie sighed. "Ok, now I really can't wait until tomorrows practice."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't either. Maybe Ice would show up. And not Conner, because she really, really, hated that guy.  
  
AN: First I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story even though I took ages to update (especially Lil Miss Sparkle, you should check out her fic.) Also the reason I didn't update was because I like to wait until I have the same amount of reviews for the chapter I just posted as I did for the one I posted before.  
  
Anyway I'll try to update faster this time, but really it's all up to you reviewers. Thanks again and I hoped you liked chapter 3! 


	5. Chapter 4: Punk Chick

Chapter 4: Punk Chick  
  
Elizabeth stood in front of Ice's locker the next morning. He was bound to stop by and she desperately wanted to talk with him. She'd never met a guy that hot before, or that she'd fallen for so quickly. And he didn't even know she was alive! But all that was about to change, because she had a plan.  
  
Yep a very good plan indeed, she was going to just walk up and say "Hi," to him. And then he'd see how wonderful she really was and fall totally and utterly in love with her...........she hoped.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth." Todd Wilkins called, walking up to her and grinning the heart- stopping grin he was famous for. Todd Wilkins was the schools basketball star and drop dread gorgeous. Elizabeth had fallen majorily for the school hottie last year and done everything in her power to get him to notice her. But she was a lowly sophomore then and he was a strapping Junior. She had even pretended to faint once, just so he'd talk with her.  
  
Thankfully though she slowly got over him and counted Todd Wilkins as untouchable, even to her. His amazing eyes, sandy brown hair, and stone hard build made him so dam irresistible, just looking at him know made her wonder how the hell she ever got over him.  
  
But Elizabeth didn't care, Ice was much hotter then this guy and the jocks were no longer the shit. Especially since Ice and Conner had stuffed the halfback in a locker the other day.  
  
"Hey." Elizabeth said distractedly, peering around him just to make sure Ice hadn't arrived.  
  
Todd didn't even notice that she wasn't paying him much attention. "What do you say baby? You and me? A movie for two?" He leaned back against the lockers leisurely like he owned the place.  
  
Elizabeth hid a laugh; she hadn't realized how conceited this guy was. "No sorry Todd. I'm busy."  
  
Todd smiled. "Good I'll pick you up at.......wait? Did you say no?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."  
  
"So yes you said no, or yes you want to go?"  
  
"No, I'm busy. I can't go. Maybe some other time."  
  
Todd looked like she'd slapped him in the face. His eyes clouded over and he glared at her. "Fine, it's your loss." He pointed to himself. "But see if you ever get a chance with THIS again." Then he stormed off.  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Ooook." That was strange, she had heard stories about Todd being quick tempered but she hadn't ever believed them.  
  
The bell rang and Elizabeth cursed. Ice hadn't shown up at his locker after all. Time for plan B.........but first she needed a plan B.  
  
Art class that day was horrible for Elizabeth. Jay Sampson wouldn't stop hitting on her.  
  
"Elizaaaaabeth." Jay drawled chucking.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth snapped irritably and tried focusing at the very important, very interesting bowl of fruit she was supposed to be drawing.  
  
"I need a pencil. Do you have one?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed and glared at him. "I just gave you one. What did you do with it?"  
  
Jay shrugged innocently and and gave her a cheeky smile. "I threw it at Johnny Macmillan and now I can't find it." Johnny Macmillan had the biggest Afro Elizabeth had ever seen, he also had the biggest noise and biggest squeaky voice. Definite nerd, the pencil probably got lost in his fro.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flashed. "I'm not giving you another one; you'll just throw that one at him to."

"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. No. No."  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes."  
  
"No-"  
  
"You know what!" Elizabeth cried grabbing a pencil and tossing it at him. "Just take it."  
  
Jay smirked. "Thanks. Now that wasn't to hard babe, was it?"  
  
Five seconds later Elizabeth heard a snap. "What was that?" She asked.  
  
Jay sheepishly held up the broken pencil and replied, "Umm, sorry?"  
  
"Oooh you soooo owe me a pencil!"  
  
Jay shrugged and took one out of his pocket.  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "You had one all along didn't you?" She accused.  
  
Jay laughed, a deep rumbling inside his chest and his eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I did."  
  
Elizabeth punched him on the arm and accidentally knocked over his notebook. A picture of a punk looking girl with multiple piercings and purple hair fell out and Jay blushed.  
  
"Oooh," Elizabeth teased him playfully. "Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
"No." Jay muttered. "She's Ice's ex."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Ok and why do you have her picture?"  
  
"Because she's sexy." His tone of his voice implied that Elizabeth was an idiot for not knowing such a thing.  
  
"She's.........unique." Elizabeth put in, really thinking more along the lines of 'freak.' Ice had dated that thing? She wasn't even that pretty. "How long did she and Ice go out?"  
  
Jay shrugged. "Not long, he dumped her. He usually has a new girl ever week. But Jean here," he flapped the picture around. "Is totally Ice's type. He always goes for the punk girls."  
  
Elizabeth's interest peaked. "Really huh?"  
  
"JESSICA!" Elizabeth shrieked jumping in front of her friend with an excited squeal that almost knocked Jessica over. "I totally know how to get Ice to notice me!"  
  
"What?" Jessica joked, twirling a strand of her honey blond hair around her index finger. "Go INSIDE his locker instead of BESIDE it?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed, Jessica had known all about her failed plan. "No it's much better then that.........I'm going to get a makeover!"  
  
Jessica's eye widened. "You don't need a makeover. Makeovers are for ugly people."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her blue-green eyes. "I'm not going on the 'Swan' or anything like that. I'm gonna become punk!"  
  
Jessica burst into laughter, she couldn't help it. A horrible picture of Elizabeth smoking weed, with about seventeen earrings and about twenty tattoos flashed across her mind. "Elizabeth you're the oracle princess, how exactly are you gonna turn punk and why?" Her sister sure was acting different, her crush on Ice was turning her into........well, Jessica. Or at least Elizabeth was becoming Jessica-ish.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Well you see I was talking to Jay, who was being totally annoying, as per usual, he broke my pencil, but anyway then he told me that Ice likes punk girls. So, " Elizabeth spread out her arms. "Ta Da! I'm gonna become punk."

Jessica groaned. "Elizabeth you don't need to become punk for Ice to notice you."  
  
Elizabeth glared at her. "Oh yeah? Watch this." She pointed to Ice who was coming down the stairways at a slow pace, and watched, as he seemed to clear out the place. People moved aside as if he was king of the castle. Or in this case, Sweet Valley High. Elizabeth struck a ridicules pose as Ice walked by and waved at him. For a second it looked as if he waved back at her but it was just someone he knew, who was standing behind her. "See?" Elizabeth cried. "He didn't even know I was alive."  
  
Jessica laughed. "You're lucky. You looked so stupid."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Gee, thanks."  
  
That afternoon Elizabeth and Jessica headed to 'Fashion Train' for Elizabeth's makeover. Ice hadn't noticed her all day, which was no real big surprise.  
  
"Ooh look at this shirt." Elizabeth cried picking up a hot pick blouse. "This would look so great on me."  
  
"Yeah." Jessica called. "But it's not punk now is it?"  
  
Elizabeth pouted. "But it's so, so extravagant!"  
  
Jessica shrugged. "Ok, at this rate you're less punk then William Hung."  
  
"Oh really Miss Jessica. Since when did you know punk?"  
  
"Since I started dating Jeremy." Her boyfriend's hot band was totally punk.  
  
"Ok? So what do you suppose I do?" Elizabeth asked slowly and regretfully putting back the pink shirt.  
  
Jessica grabbed her by the hand and began dragging her across the store. "We are hitting the leather."  
  
Jessica waited inside the school for Elizabeth's arrival the next morning. She was talking to a few girls on the cheerleading squad when Elizabeth entered through the doors in what should have been a 'in slow motion' moment.  
  
Gasps and wolf whistles filled the hallway. Jessica could already hear people talking about Elizabeth's new look. Will Simmons, who was walking up the stairs, took one look at Elizabeth and fell all the way down.  
  
Elizabeth was wearing a short black mini skirt. Tight red belly top and her hair was streaked with red highlights.  
  
Conner and a few of his pals looked at her in shock.  
  
"Hey baby." Conner called walking in front of Elizabeth, and eyeing her from head to toe with a cat got the cream look.  
  
Elizabeth flipped her hair over her shoulders and glared at him. "Move aside dorkis, I'm trying to get to class here."  
  
Conner squinted at her and his jaw dropped. "Klutzy? Is that you?"  
  
Elizabeth pursed her lips and nodded. "The names ELIZABETH."  
  
Softy. "Ok, Elizabeth."  
  
Then she turned on her heel and walked off. Jessica laughed. The transformation into punk had been a success.  
  
Elizabeth groaned. So far her new look was the gossip of the school. She was getting complements left right and center, except from Ice. Who still hadn't noticed her, and he was the reason she did all this in the first place!  
  
"What's cookin good lookin?" Todd Wilkins whistled appearing beside her desk five minutes before her class began.  
  
Lila Fowler nearly fell out of her chair. She to had the largest crush on Todd and couldn't believe he was actually there. Talking to Elizabeth, when it wasn't even his classroom.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her forehead. This guy gave her a headache." Todd I thought you said I lost my chance with you?"  
  
Todd nodded. "Oh I did, but then you." He motioned to her. "Became even more sexy and well, I'm going to give you another chance. What do you say babe?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Sorry Todd." She momentarily thought of making Ice jealous by dating Todd, but Ice wouldn't care since he still had yet to notice her.  
  
Todd glared. "Fine! But your gonna pay for this, no one turns down Todd Wilkins!" Then he stormed of, much to Elizabeth's relief.  
  
Lila finally came out of her shock. "Elizabeth? Did Todd Wilkins just ask you out? And you said NO? What, did you have a brain transplant along with your makeover?"  
  
By the end of the day Elizabeth had still gotten no where on the Ice front. Jessica had a dentist appointment that day so she couldn't catch a ride with her and Jeremy like she usually did. Which meant (insert barfing noises here) the public transit.  
  
The bus stop was right next to Sweet Valley High's parking lot, so Elizabeth took her time getting there. Which was probably the stupidest thing she could have done because as soon as she got to the stop she realized she and missed the smelly bus by a minute. Elizabeth felt like throwing a temper tantrum right there.  
  
Just then she was startled by a voice directly behind her.  
  
"Bummer," Was all he said but Elizabeth knew instantly who it was. "Her heart leaped.  
  
"Totally, especially considering the next one comes in an hour," She said, proud of her complete composure. She turned to see that Ice was only three feet away. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would be one of the first people out of here."  
  
"Got held up," He said, with a slight shrug. No explanation, no small talk, and seemingly no need to fill the silence with chatter.  
  
Elizabeth fought to remain in control of herself, focusing on the bus sign. After all, it was hard to get all doe-eyed and giggly with an hour wait looming in front of her, and the knowledge there was no other way home. Elizabeth looked up at Ice blankly, trying to figure out if she should wait, or call her parents, only half aware of him glancing between her and his motorcycle.  
  
"Want a lift?" he offered, to Elizabeth's surprise.  
  
"Seriously?" She asked.  
  
Ice smirked. "Seriously," he repeated.  
  
"Sure," she said, instructing herself to stay cool.  
  
He helped her on his bike, wrapped her arms around his waist, gunned the engine and took off.  
  
Elizabeth almost couldn't believe it was really happening.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: First I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews I loved them! Sorry about the long wait, I thank you all for holding in there. I promise I'll update when I get about a minimum of 10 reviews. So hey, its up to you readers I could update tomorrow. Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have already received, you are all the best!


	6. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

Chapter 5: One Step Closer 

Elizabeth loved the looks she got as Ice pulled out from the parking lot. She could see all the looks of envy on the girl's faces who were still on campus. Half of their expressions were something along the lines of 'Hey! I wanted him you bitch!' She even over heard one of them say "Omigod! Ice had promised ME a rid today!" Girls surrounded Conner as usual and even he looked up at her and gave them both the strangest of looks.  
  
Elizabeth tightened her arms around Ice's waist and tried to relax. The ride was fun and all but Ice was one crazy driver. He was WAY above speed limit and had already cut off three cars. If he wasn't so hot and so...well him, she so would have gotten off by now.  
  
All to soon Ice pulled into to Elizabeth's driveway and parked his motor.  
  
"Ever been on a motor before?" Ice asked, helping Elizabeth off his motorcycle with a grin.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah once, but it wasn't this cool."  
  
Ice stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and leaned against his bike. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
Elizabeth felt a blush coming on. Here he was, in one of her classes, and he didn't even know her name. While she could tell him exactly what he wore each day this week. Hell, he probably didn't even remember that. "Elizabeth." She said softly, trying to mesmerize his blue eyes.  
  
Ice laughed. "Boy your parents must have hated you."  
  
Elizabeth's jaw dropped a bit along with her sprits. Normally she would have some great comeback but this was Ice. She didn't want to do anything to blow her chances with him.  
  
Ice must have noticed her dampened sprits because he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Relax, I was only kidding. Elizabeth's a pretty name."

Elizabeth immediately perked up and smiled back. "Thanks. Oh and thanks for the ride."  
  
Ice stared at her intently and she blushed. She had a feeling he was checking out her breasts. "Anytime." He said matter of factly. They grinned at each other again before Ice hopped on his motorcycle and drove away. Elizabeth almost screamed in happiness, she ran in to her house and practically broke down her sisters door to get in her room. Jessica was going to die when she heard this. 

By lunch tomorrow Elizabeth was bummed out again. Ice hadn't talked to her all day; it was like they never met. She hadn't expected him to bow down at her feet or anything like that but she didn't expect this.  
  
Plus she'd seen him talking with a beautiful blonde girl in the hallway before her second period class. The blonde had been asking him for a ride home and he had responded, "I'm already booked." Which made Elizabeth feel even worse because that meant he would not be driving her again and she had been fantasizing about it all night. She had even spent close to an hour on her wardrobe that morning. A black strapless belly top, and black leather jeans. And she knew she looked F-I-N-E, guys had been drooling over her all day.  
  
Jessica waved a hand in front of Elizabeth's face. "Earth to spaced out. Wake up Liz."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sleeping people don't drink coke." Elizabeth muttered showing Jessica her pop can. "Therefore I was not sleeping."  
  
Jessica looked taking aback. "Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or let me rephrase that, somebody wishes they woke up in Ice's bed this morning."  
  
Elizabeth gave her twin a small punch on the solder as Jessica laughed. "Jeez Jess I do not want to sleep with him, ok? And who says I was thinking about Ice anyway?"  
  
Jessica rubbed her shoulder. "It's so obvious. You have three spaced out looks. One is when you are bored. The other is when you are thinking about guys. And the third is when your thinking of Ice. You look like this." Jessica made a face, eyes half closed, lips pushed up as though she were kissing an invisible person, and tilted her head to the side in abandon.  
  
"I do not!" Elizabeth grumbled, just glad Jessica hadn't said she drooled over the guy.  
  
Just then Elizabeth caught site of Conner entering the cafeteria and peered around him to see if Ice was there. It was known all around school; wherever you found Ice you'd find Conner. Unless either of them were off with some girl somewhere.  
  
Conner normally drew looks from a crowd, but today he demanded them. He was actually holding a hockey stick and engaged in a one on one game against Roy. Last time Elizabeth checked hockey wasn't prohibited inside the school.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Some fat girl screamed as Conner sent the puck flying into her cup of apple juice, totally dousing her with it.  
  
Jessica looked on and laughed. "Cafeteria floor hockey. Watch it be the new franchise."  
  
The game reigned on for about another minute before the principal ran in followed by the tattling lunch ladies.  
  
Principal Collins took one look at Conner and nearly exploded. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Conner shrugged. "I'm just playing is all."  
  
Roy nodded. "Yeah Sir. Just minding are own business."  
  
A few guys who had been watching and placing bets on either Conner or Roy as their winner moaned and retracted their bets. Mr. Collins was sure to end the game.  
  
Principal Collin's nose twitched in outrage. "Did you not read the rule book? It clearly states rule # 45. NO SPORTS INSIDE OF THE FINE SCHOOL OF SWEET VALLEY HIGH."  
  
Conner smirked. "Rule book? What rule book?"  
  
Mr. Collins stamped his large foot. "The custom mandatory rule book I gave you just a few days ago!"  
  
Conner laughed and sneered at him. "Oh is that what it was? Yeah, I'm using it to level my desk."  
  
Seconds later Roy and Conner were being practically dragged to the office by principal Collins and Elizabeth caught Conner's eye just before he was dragged out the cafeteria door. He gave her a full-fledged smile that almost made Elizabeth sigh aloud.  
  
When he smiled like that it was almost impossible for her to look away. 

Elizabeth stomped her way over to Jessica as the bell ended signaling the end of the school day. All through science class she had been just waiting for Ice to say something to her. But no, he didn't even look at her once!  
  
"Cheer up Elizabeth." Jessica said. "Frowning gives you wrinkles."  
  
Elizabeth sighed; so far her new look had got her more attention then even she wanted. Todd Wilkins had asked her out YET again along with several other guys, and she'd even caught Conner eyeing her for about half an hour after his trip back from the office. But not Ice, not the one guy she wanted to notice her.  
  
"Easy for you to say. I've done everything and Ice hasn't noticed me. What do I need to do? Jump around in front of him stark naked?"  
  
Jessica shot her a sympathetic look. "So your still no where on the Ice front huh?"  
  
Just then Ice sauntered through the school doors and Elizabeth peered over the ugly bushes decorating Sweet Valley High's campus to get a better look at him. She almost died when he stopped right in front of her. "Hey Elizabeth. Want a ride?"  
  
Elizabeth just stood there in a stupor before Jessica, looking amazed, nudged Elizabeth in the shoulder and sent her back to the land of the thinking. "Sure." Elizabeth beamed, gracing him with her one hundred-watt smile.  
  
Ice's eyes lit up. "Cool."  
  
Jessica shot Elizabeth a look and Elizabeth just knew exactly what it meant: No where on the Ice front? Yeah, right.  
  
Elizabeth waved goodbye to Jessica and began walking with Ice towards his motorcycle.  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: I'm sorry it's so short, I'll update again soon. Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. I hope u liked this 1 just as much. I won't give it away but the next chapter has something very big in store 4 Elizabeth and Ice. LoL thanks again and please review! It helps me update quicker. So I need the same amount of reviews that I had for the last chapter for this chapter before I update. Thanks. You guys all rock!


	7. Chapter 6: Jealous Games

Chapter 6: Jealous Games  
  
Ice parked his bike at Highland Hills. Before he and Elizabeth had taken off for her house he had asked if she wanted to go anywhere first. So here they were, granted it was Ice's idea to come here. High Land hills was always filled with couples looking to get hot and heavy. Elizabeth didn't want to put out for Ice yet, but just the thought of kissing him made her heat beat increase.  
  
They got off his bike and started to walk towards a small hill that was great for playing around on. It also provided a perfect view of the sunset.  
  
"So," Elizabeth questioned. "How do you like Sweet Valley High?"  
  
Ice shrugged. "It's alright. Same as any school I guess, couldn't stuff people in lockers at Ridge Mont, can't do it here."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Ridge Mont? Was that you old school?"  
  
Ice nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"So what do you like about Sweet Valley?"  
  
Ice shrugged again. "The café has better food. All the teachers don't quite hate me yet, oh and there's the girls." He looked her straight in the face and lowered his voice to a softer tone. "There's you."  
  
Elizabeth almost split her face she grinned so wide. "Oh really? What do you like about me?"  
  
Ice turned teasing. "Dunno really, wanna take a guess?"  
  
Elizabeth was quick. "Yes." She had no problem talking with Ice now, the tone of the conversation had turned into flirting mode and Elizabeth was oh so good at that. Ice was playing her game now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My ass." Elizabeth wasn't lying; he HAD just been staring at it.  
  
Ice chuckled. "Yeah, can't complain with that. What do you like about me?"  
  
Elizabeth winked at him. "Who said I liked you?"  
  
Ice sat down on the soft grass and pulled her down next to him. "Don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then, answer the question."  
  
Elizabeth flashed him a grin and moved slightly closer to him so that their shoulders were almost brushing each other. "I like your motor cycle. There's just something about a guy with a bike."  
  
Ice laughed. "And here I was thinking you liked me for my brains."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him. "Pssh I totally like you for your body."  
  
Elizabeth didn't get it. Ice had been driving her home for a week now, and it was safe to say he totally noticed her. He came up to her in the halls. Ate lunch with her a few times and usually got in shit from Mr. Brawley for constantly moving his desk next to hers in science class.  
  
And yet he hadn't kissed her.  
  
She thought he liked her, at least she hoped he did. He hadn't been dating other girls. And he flirted with her often. So why the hell hadn't he made a move? Elizabeth needed help. She needed to get inside Ice's mind but she couldn't do that herself. She needed help from a fellow guy...well Winston Eggbert was sorta like a guy.  
  
"Winston!" Elizabeth called, grabbing a hold of him in the hallway before lunch period ended. "I soo need your help."  
  
Winston squinted at her. "Elizabeth? Is that you?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, rushing in her explanation. "Yeah, had a makeover, didn't ya hear about it?"  
  
"Yes but I didn't know you'd look so good." He moaned. "How ever will I convince you to marry me now?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes but Winston knew she wasn't annoyed. Ever since grade school she and Winston joked around but Elizabeth wasn't in a joking mood now. "Ha ha Winston, anyway I need your help. Do you know Ice?"  
  
Winston smiled. This was the first time Elizabeth had talked to him in years and he was happy to oblige. "Course, we're not friends but I don't think I'm on his 'To Be Stuffed In A Locker' list. Why?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Good, cause I need you to find out something for me."  
  
Winston dropped his head. "Do you mean I have to TALK to Ice? What if I say the wrong thing and then he does put me on his locker list? No way Elizabeth, my days of risking my life are over."  
  
"Chill out Winston. Mellow dramatic much? I just want you to find out why Ice hasn't asked me out yet."  
  
Winston made a 'pffft' sound. "Haven't you two been dating for the last week?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed aloud. "No! That's the problem, I think he likes me but he won't ask me out. Please Winston, just try, for me?"  
  
Winston blushed. "No way. If there's something life has taught me, its if at first you don't succeed maybe failing is your thing. See? I fail, and I don't want being bulled by the most popular guy in school to be my new even sadder thing."  
  
Elizabeth pouted and made the angelic expression no one has yet been able to turn down. She didn't seem to notice or really care, but her crush on Ice was quickly making her more Jessica-ish. "Please Winston. You won't regret it."  
  
"What's in it for me?"

"I'll set you up on a date with one of my friends."  
  
Winston stuck out his hand. "Make it a cheerleader and you have a deal."  
  
"Deal." They shook on it and Winston quickly hurried off to finish his new assignment.  
  
"Hey Ice." Winston Egbert said timidly approaching Ice and his friend Conner from behind and looking as though he was about to run out of there any moment.  
  
"Hey Undersized." Ice greeted.  
  
Winston beamed. They had nicknamed him. It was like he was one of the guys. It was like he fit in. He was.... Undersized. Okay so not such a good nickname but it would do. "I hear you and Elizabeth are a item."  
  
"Nah. We just hang out." Ice muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Winston said sticking his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans. "I was under the impression you liked her."  
  
"I do." Ice answered.  
  
"She's dam sexy." Conner put in.  
  
Winston gave them a blank look. "Well then what's the problem?"  
  
Ice sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She's a high maintenance girl you know? I'd have to buy her gifts and shit." Ice wasn't lying but he wasn't being totally honest, he knew he was a bad boyfriend and he knew Elizabeth deserved better then that. He just didn't want to hurt her like he'd hurt Mary, and Betty, and Francesca, and...Well a lot of others.  
  
Winston nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh so you like her but not enough to buy her stuff?"

"Something like that."  
  
"Well," Winston sucked in a breath and hoped Ice wouldn't clock him for his next question. "What happens when she gets a boy friend?"  
  
Ice's face clouded over. "I don't know. I guess they'll date."  
  
Winston gulped; Ice was glaring at him like he was prey. And Conner had a hopeful expression on his face. For what, Winston didn't know. He just hoped Conner wasn't hoping that Ice would beat him up. "Oh ok, bye Ice." And then Winston ran out of there as fast as his scrawny legs would carry him.  
  
"Been talking with Ice?" Jessica asked Elizabeth raising her eyebrows suggestively, taking a seat with her sister in English class. The only class they had together.  
  
Elizabeth put on her innocent face. "I swear I wasn't talking to him...we were flirting."  
  
"Sure little miss innocent. So, has he asked you out yet?"  
  
Elizabeth's face dropped. "No but I'm working on it."  
  
"How so?" Jessica questioned.  
  
"I've sent in a secret agent to find out what's on his mind."  
  
Jessica laughed. "Sow whose your new James Bond?"  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Winston cried running up to her, out of breath, and darting a glance at the teacher who had yet to notice he had just run inside the classroom. "I have your answer's."  
  
"Excellent." Elizabeth purred reminding Winston of Mr. Burns.  
  
"Ice likes you he just think you are to high maintenance for him. But he was jealous when I asked about you dating other guys. So just..........make him jealous I guess." Then without further ado Winston ran out of there as fast as he had run in.  
  
Jessica and Elizabeth grinned at each other. "Make him jealous huh?" Elizabeth giggled. "That I can do."  
  
During science class Elizabeth set to work. Ice was sitting next to her and talking away.  
  
"Yeah so I have to drive my motor cycle now." He was saying, "I'm not aloud to drive a car for two years."  
  
"Whys that?' Elizabeth asked enjoying spending time with him, but wishing it was so much less friendly and so much more flirty.  
  
"Cause I drove some kids car into his pool by 'accident' a few months ago. He deserved it, he was the most annoying person I ever met."  
  
Elizabeth was shocked. "Woah," She hit him playfully. "You are so bad."  
  
Ice grinned at her. "Hey I might be bad but I'm perfectly good at it."  
  
Elizabeth put her hand on his arm. "I just so happen to like bad boys."  
  
Just then Elizabeth noticed Todd Wilkins walk by outside her classroom door and called out to him. He was still asking her out constantly and with Ice here watching, now was a perfect time for some of his conceited womanizing attempts.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth." Todd called; a bit shocked SHE was the one to talk to HIM. "Did you want anything?"  
  
"Oh no," Elizabeth answered slyly watching Ice glare at Todd from the corner of her eye. "Just wanted to say hi."  
  
Todd smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time till this babe came around to his way of thinking. Todd shuffled over so that he was blocking Ice and winked at her. "Wanna hang out Friday? Then you can say hi as many times as you like."  
  
Elizabeth licked her lips in the sexy manner she perfected and looked at Ice, even though she was talking to Todd. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great." Todd beamed. "See you then."  
  
"Why do you want to hang out with that loser?" Ice demanded glaring at the spot Todd had vacated.  
  
Elizabeth tried not to smile at Ice's obvious display of jealously. "He's not a loser. He's a perfectly nice guy, Ice."  
  
"Nice my ass," Ice muttered picking up his pen and beginning to do his work for the first time in....Ever.  
  
Elizabeth grinned. Her plan was going perfectly.  
  
The moment the bell rang Elizabeth rushed out of class and bumped into Todd who was standing outside waiting for her. "Hey Liz," he greeted. "Want me to drive you home?"  
  
Ice appeared beside her. "I didn't know brainless morons could drive."  
  
Todd glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you Ice cube or whatever the hell you name is."  
  
Ice got right up in his face. "Well now you are."  
  
Elizabeth jumped in between them. Maybe pitting Ice against Todd wasn't the smartest thing in the world. She could already see them both getting ready to punch each other out. "Sorry Todd." Elizabeth said, not so sorry. "Ice is driving me today. See you later." Then before he could say anything else Elizabeth pulled Ice into the now deserted classroom.  
  
"Okay Ice, what's your deal? What did Todd ever do to you?" Elizabeth asked, hands on hips.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I was just messing with him."  
  
She blew out a breath. "Ice, I'd prefer if you didn't try to purposely piss of my friends." She tried to shrug off his grip but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"He started it!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"He said.....he looked at.....He was being Todd." He couldn't bring himself to admit he was jealous.  
  
"Ice." He noticed her tone soften. "Just don't do that next time ok? I really like Todd."  
  
Her words stunned him. He didn't realize he'd let her go until he heard the door open. He slammed it before she could leave.  
  
"ICE!"  
  
"Wait. You don't understand. That's not why I was upset. Look.... there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"What?" When he didn't say anything, she added. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"Well.....you see........we've...........dammit!" He gave up his stuttered declaration. He was better at being a man of action.  
  
Elizabeth was trying to figure out what was happening. One second she was trying to make him jealous so he'd kiss her and the next second his lips were on hers.  
  
Ice stepped back and watched Elizabeth's reaction. She didn't push him away and she didn't hit him. So that was good, but she didn't exactly kiss him back either. She was staring at the wall with a glazed expression. He was about to panic when her lips started to turn up into a megawatt smile.  
  
She looked up into his nervous eyes. "I'm still a little confused." She stepped closer. "Do you think you could repeat your explanation."  
  
He smiled. "I'll try to be a little clearer this time." With one hand cupping her cheek and the other gently pushing on the small of her back, Ice brought her lips to his.  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Well that was the chapt, I said something would finally happen between Liz and Ice didn't I? Lol I hoped u liked that chapter and please review. And 2 those who did, u r the best! It's the 1 of the only reasons I update at all. I'm sooo sorry it took me sooo long to update but with school starting now my writing is hard to squeeze in. But I'll try. ï


	8. Chapter 7: The Lunch Bar

Chapter 7: The Lunch Bar

"He hearts me, he hearts me not, he hearts me, he hearts me not…" Elizabeth pouted before picking up an already plucked rose petal and arranging it back onto the destroyed flower as best she could before plucking it off again and grinning in satisfaction. "Ah ha, he most definitely hearts me."

"Emagod Elizabeth, you are _so _fifth grade. Sometimes I can't believe we're the same age." A leggy brunette huffed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her best friends twin sister, who sat at the kitchen table next to a dozen destroyed roses. "Your Mom's gonna be pissed you messed up her precious flower arrangement for your petty games and insecurities."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glared at her sister's best friend. Only Lila Fowler went about someone else's house like she owned the place. "Whatever Lila." She was used to Lila's holier then thou 'tude. Lila was forever bitter that she wasn't as pretty as the Wakefield twins. Not that she was ugly; she just wasn't as pretty as Elizabeth or Jessica, rendering her one bitter bitch. The only thing Lila had on her the two gorgeous blondes were her Double D's. Elizabeth and Jessica _only had_ 36 C's. _Only, _pfffft.

Lila stalked over to the cupboard and began rummaging around for anything-low fat. "So who's the unlucky guy that apparently 'hearts' your cheatin' self?"

Elizabeth grinned cheekily up at her Lila's big ass (the only part of the bent over rummaging girl she could see). "Homer Simpson." She heard Lila snort.

"Really Liz. I know for a fact you don't go after taken men, and poor Homer's married to Marge. 'Sides I don't think you could handle mothering little Bart and Lisa."

"You forgot Maggie." Elizabeth added, just to grate on Lila's nerves.

Lila opened her mouth but was (thank you heavenly father) cut off by the shrill ring of the phone. Lila picked it up (See? Lila was probably the only person on earth who would pick up someone else's phone. The girl thought she owned everything.) "Oh hey Amy!"

Elizabeth groaned. Amy was Lila's REALLY annoying best friend. The two girls had never really gotten along. Ok, that was an understatement. Amy hated her guts.

"Emagod he's so hot!" Lila was saying, twirling the phone cord around her hand and getting it caught on her 1000$ ring. "No way! He said_ that_ to you? You are so lucky!" Blah, blah, he's so dreamy! Blah, so sexy and fine, blah, blah, blah, His cheekbones are perfect! And so on so blah.

Elizabeth was in pain. Physical pain, no. But listening to Lila's mindless babble was turning her brain to mush. She got up and began to retreat to quieter and less hazardous surroundings.

"Dibs on Ice Amy, but feel free to take Conner. He's such a grade A jerk. You know he called me a talkative pain in the ass? Me! Of all people. Humph…"

Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks; amidst all the bullshit and "he's so dreamy!" mush she could have sworn she heard Lila say she liked Ice. Her Ice.

Well ok, not officially her Ice yet, but they had that amazing ground breaking kiss just the other day, and she was sure he was crushing on her like she was him. God, why did Lila have to be like those conceited bimbos from bad television who fell for the beautiful and innocent younger characters man _every single time_. Elizabeth huffed to herself. _Lila sooo needs to be killed off. _

"Eww you think Conner's hotter? Amy did you brake into your parents liquor cabinet again? Ice is by far the more perfect male specimen." Lila nearly shrieked.

Ah ha! All suspicions were now confirmed.

"Lila?" Elizabeth butt in. She needed to talk to her. Now.

The brunette continued to blather on. "Seriously 'Amy, Ice is above and beyond that little asshole friend of his. Of course I respect your opinion. You know I'd never expect you to agree with me just because I wanted you to…But come on, admit it. Ice is hotter." Lila let out a strangled cry. "I can't believe you won't agree with me." So much for respecting her friend's opinion.

"Lila?" Elizabeth tried again.

"Fine, whatever Amy. Did I tell you what Liz was doing earlier? Ha…I know, she is clue-" Suddenly Lila stopped talking and listened intently into the phone, which meant something had to be wrong because Lila _never_ listened intently to anyone. "Amy? Amy? Helloooo?" She placed the phone back on its cradle. "Stupid phone, disconnecting…"

"Lila!" Elizabeth shouted, glad when the chatterbox of doom finally acknowledged her presence.

Lila shot daggers at her sister. "Not now Elizabeth." The phone rang and Lila pounced on it (Never minding it was LIZ'S phone!). "Hey Amy, now what were you saying about that lunchable stud muffin Ice?" Suddenly Lila let out a very unlady like groan. "Oh hey Evan, no my sister is not available to talk right now."

Elizabeth cringed at Evan's name. She had gone out on a pity date with the nice but handsomely challenged (a.k.a pretty dam ugly) boy a few weeks ago and he had been calling her ever since. Unfortunately the poor guy had taken "lets just be friends" literally and 'harassed' Elizabeth every chance he got. Aw, the hard and breaking problems of stunningly beautiful girls.

Lila's face turned into one giant blush and she nearly dropped the phone. "Ice? Umm, yeah she's here. One sec."

The next thing Elizabeth knew the phone was hurled at her chest and a tomato red Lila was charging out of the kitchen, stomping like a rhinoceros as she went.

Elizabeth slowly lifted the phone to her ear, her heart beating wildly. Ice had called her. Was wanting to scream "Yay!" and dance around the kitchen an immature reaction? Nerveless she held it in. "Hey Ice." She winced at how nervous she sounded.

"Hey Elizabeth." Ice replied smoothly, of course. "Listen, are you busy?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was hoping you could baby sit."

Elizabeth faltered. Was he serious? "Excuse me?"

Ice's chuckles reached her ear. "Relax baby, I was kidding. I was hoping we could go grab some lunch together."

Elizabeth was ecstatic. He called her baby! He wanted to have lunch with her! It was a lot for a girl to take in. She REALLY had to work at keeping her squeals at bay.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth snapped back to reality. "It just so happens that I am free. Something came up and George had to cancel." She imagined a look of jealously on his virtually irresistible face.

"George?"

"Clooney. We've become _very_ close." She said breezily.

Ice laughed. "I must admit babe, you're just a stand in for Angelina yourself. She was busy today."

He called her babe! That was twice, yes twice; he called her a 'couple like' endearment. Elizabeth tried not to hyperventilate. She really needed to get control over herself. She was becoming an obsessed freak. She was becoming…a Lila. Yuck. Elizabeth pouted playfully. "Oh poor baby, is she cheating on you with Brad Pitt?"

"George Clooney actually." He shot back.

"Ouch." Elizabeth giggled. "You got me there."

"Listen, I'll be around to pick you up in 15 minutes." He informed her, ending their game.

She quickly gave him her address and hung up. Then it hit her. The evil 15 minutes. How was she going manage to get ready in that despicably short amount of time? Ice's stupid timing had just screwed her. And believe you me, that was not the way she had envisioned being screwed by the guy.

(Later On)

"Icey, honey, if your hair is blonde and you dye it blue…shouldn't it turn green?" Gina Cho whined, batted her very large beyond faux pas lashes and latched her-princess-self onto Roy Sanchez's muscular right arm like there was no tomorrow.

_Wow. This girl **invented** the dumb blonde stereotype. _Elizabeth thought to herself shooting the blonde, Gina Cho, an incredulous look. Not five seconds had she and Ice been alone at The Lunch Bar, before Roy had shown up with his new sex toy, and preceded to crash their date.

The expression on Ice's peeved face told Roy that he was not going to answer such a question. Especially not from a girl who called him 'Icey.'

"Greta, baby, as you can clearly see, that is not what happens."

Gina's lower lip jutted out even farther and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not Greta! My name is Gina, you say you love me but you can't even remember my name!"

Elizabeth heard Ice snort and the two exchanged amused glances. That was about the only good part of this outing. Elizabeth loved how she and Ice would communicate with each other through smoldering looks. 'Sides Gina had just given them a thousand inside jokes, making Elizabeth feel they were closer then ever.

Hold your horses girly, he hasn't exactly proposed yet.

The look on Roy's face was anything but loving; it was obvious this girl was good for nothing but a quick fuck. "Baby calm down, people are looking at you." Roy said, his face a mask of annoyance.

Gina huffed. "Of course they're looking at me. I'm _pretty_." She sneered in Elizabeth's direction.

_You're right _Gina_. You are pretty. Pretty dam stupid, pretty dam ugly, pretty dam annoying, and honey you're pretty much a size 8. _Elizabeth thoughts burned inside her mind, screaming to be said aloud.

Gina winked and blew a kiss to a guy at the table next to her, not realizing he was gay. (It wasn't hard to figure out, he was holding hands with a fat dude, but that was Gina for you.)

Elizabeth cried inside. The only thing that could have made this date worse was if it had been Conner with Gina instead of Roy.

"Conner! Man! Over here!" Roy shouted eagerly, waving to his buddy.

Speak of the devil. _Stupid fucking jinxes! _

Conner grinned at Roy and headed over to their table, a girl who could have easily been Gina's prettier twin by his side. Oh this, this was not going to be good.

As he got closer Elizabeth noticed he was wearing a black muscle shirt that read 'Hades.' She let out an unintentional snort. It just seemed so appropriate.

"Hey Ice, Sanchez." He greeted, giving Ice one of those complicated guy greeting handshake thingies that Elizabeth could never figure out. Why didn't they just hug or give each other a kiss on the cheek like normal people? Oh god, she did NOT just think that. Gina was getting to her. She really, _really_, had to die.

"Hey …." Conner acknowledged her, jutting out his chin in one of those 'I really don't like you' greetings that she'd seen guys do to a million girls, but never, ever, to her. Hey, she wasn't conceited, it was the truth. And then, (proving that things can ALWAYS get worse) he took a seat directly across from her; destroying every hope she had of ignoring him. "Eliza is it?"

Elizabeth fumed silently. Oh please. He knew her name. He sooo did that purposely. "It's Elizabeth." She mumbled angrily running a hand through her hair and knocking her purse onto the floor.

"Nice going klutzy." Conner muttered quietly, and Elizabeth was pretty sure she was the only one who heard him. She glared at him and he grinned widely at her.

_Oh great, it's back too klutzy, why ever was I mad at Eliza again? _She thought while leaning over to grab her pink purse.

"Ashley! Omigod! I haven't seen you in forever!" Gina squealed, jumping up and hugging Conner's floozy.

_It's REALLY, REALLY, not surprising that they know each other._

"Gina! Girl you look fantastic. Have you lost weight?" Ashley cried looking Gina up and down.

_Eww, that's her AFTER she LOST weight? Ok Liz, that was mean. Why do I get all Jessica-ish when I'm angry? _Not that Gina was fat, but next to Elizabeth, who was a size two, she looked like a lumberjack.

Gina nodded enthusiastically. "Jenny Craig! I love her."

"Conner man, what's up?" Ice asked, completely ignoring the two girls.

Conner leaned back in his seat and shrugged. "Not much more then a headache."

Ice chuckled and looked at the two girls. "I know what you mean man." He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and motioned to Conner and Roy. "No offence, but you two have the worst taste in chicks."

"Your dress is sooo cute!"

"I know I got it at Bendels! They're having a…..(dun dun dun dun) 30 off sale!"

Roy winked. "Hey man, it's not my fault you stole the only girl around here worth anything."

Elizabeth blushed, and snuck a glance at Conner, who, although remained silent, had a humungous smirk planted on his face. She felt like kicking him.

Ashley took that moment to join the reality of those who didn't shriek like maniacs. "Connie, honey I'm thirsty." She gave him an insisting look. It was obvious she wanted him to play the loving waiter.

Catching the hint, but choosing to ignore it, he handed the blonde girl a five-dollar bill. "Go do something about it."

Her mouth dropped open and she stomped off to (god forbid) order her drink herself, grabbing Gina's arm as she went.

Roy laughed. "Oh man, that was good." He gasped, doubling over slightly. "One question though, how the hell do you keep them around when you treat them like that? Gina would bust out if I said that to her."

Conner shrugged. He never had trouble keeping girls around. They litterly ambushed him.

Roy slurped down the rest of his coke (poor baby hadn't been able to order a beer) and waggled his eyebrows in Conner's direction. "I'm thirsty 'Connie', give me a five."

Elizabeth giggled and Conner's eyes flashed. "Stuff it Sanchez."

_Oooh he's hot when he's mad. Wait, what am I saying? Not hot, hot headed. And I'm not becoming one of those annoying Queen's of Denial. Nope. Not me. _

Ice tugged Elizabeth closer to him (at least if he wasn't talking all that much to her, he was holding her, right?). "Yeah, cut it out Sanchez. He's already had to put up with enough. Haven't you Connie?" Everyone laughed, with the exception of Conner, who seemed to be taking the whole thing a little too seriously. He shot daggers at Elizabeth.

_Great, what did **I** do? I'm not even the one who said anything. What a freak. _

"Aww Connie's feelings are hurt." Roy cooed mockingly.

"I said, **stuff it** Sanchez."

Ice nodded. "Face it man, getting Sanchez to shut up is like trying to deflower the Virgin Mary."

Roy waved his arms around animatedly. "He's right _Connie, _there's nothing you can do to shut me u-"

Conner socked Roy in the arm. Hard.

Roy fell silent.

Ashley took that time to return, carrying a diet coke in hand. "Connie, honey, I'm back." She sing songed plopping herself down on his lap. "Did you miss me?"

"Where's my change?" Was his romantic response.

_Geez this guy is a jerk. _Elizabeth thought, looking up at Ice and smiling at him, glad he wasn't like his friend. _Sure Ashley's an annoying bitch but…_

She never did understand those girls that felt the need to add an 'e' on the end of their mans name. Elizabeth could never see herself doing so. Imagen it: "Oh Icey! Icey take me now!" It was just plain weird.

Gina leaned across the table and batted her eyes in Conner's direction in what she hoped was a seductive manner. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" She purposely placed her arms in a way that shoved out her boobs.

Ashley glared at her, and pulled down her tube top slightly to compete, while sticking her chest up practically hitting Conner in his nose.

Elizabeth looked up at Ice questionably. She knew all about the school dance that (get ready for this) HE HADN'T INVITED HER TO. Now was his chance. But he merely stared at her and then pulled her onto his lap (which, yeah ok, she was grateful for, but WHAT THE HELL! Why hadn't he invited her to the dance?)

"Your laps a lot less hard then those cheap booths. Why exactly didn't you do that sooner?" Elizabeth smiled at him, getting comfortable before she felt something VERY (squeak_) large_ poke her behind. Instantly she turned about a million different shades of red.

Ice kissed her ear, very aware that she knew exactly the kind of thoughts running around in his mind and not giving a dam. "I wasn't sure you wanted me to."

"Next time, just….uh…ask." She said trying in vain to remain composed as Ice began nuzzling her neck. She didn't know why she was acting like a stupid virgin on prom night. It's not like she'd never given a guy a boner before (and now she _defiantly _knew he wanted her) but it was making her squeamish and horny. And HE was right across from them.

"Yeah I'm going." Conner responded to Gina's question, looking out of the corner of his eye at HER. Her face said it all. They needed to get a room. NO ONE wanted to see that. (Except maybe Roy, who had 'free porn' running through his mind.)

"Save me a dance?" Gina asked demurely, running a hand through her hair and licking her lips.

"We'll see." He replied non-commitely.

Gina squealed in joy before clapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. She rolled her eyes instantly forgetting her embarrassment when she heard a moan come from the lucky bitch beside her.

"Ice stop." Elizabeth muttered, pushing his head away from her neck (even though it killed her to do so.) She wasn't an Ashley/ Gina. No matter how good it felt she didn't want to get to 'xxx' in front of everyone. Besides she hardly knew him. Suddenly her heart went cold. _He isn't with me just for sex is he? _

_What the hell? _Ice wondered as he saw Elizabeth's face fall instantly. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout and it took all he had not to take it with his own. She hadn't been talking much the whole time she'd been there (not that he blamed her) so he'd placed her on his lap, hoping to get her more involved with everything (and just because he wanted her there, no shit) but she was so warm and hot, and he'd found himself turned on instantly. Normally girls let him do whatever he wanted with them, he didn't even think, he just acted on impulse. _Oh shit, maybe she didn't like that. _

"Just not in front of everyone, ok?" She said quietly and breathlessly, looking down at the ugly tablecloth.

Ice sighed in relief and hugged her in a friendly way. She wasn't mad….maybe. "Ye-eah, sorry." Ha! She made him stutter. She'd made Mr. Cool and Collected stutter. 1 point to her.

"Someone's gonna be getting it good tonight!" Roy hollered, grinning teasingly.

"Stuff it Sanchez." Ice growled sensing how uncomfortable the comment made Elizabeth.

"Yeah right Ice, like I'm just gonna shut u-."

Ice socked him in the arm.

Roy fell silent, a frown marring his cute face, as he clutched his now VERY battered and abused right arm.

Elizabeth giggled. Mentally she tried to send Ice a telepathic message. _Ask me to the dance. Ask me to the dance. Dammit you SOB just ask me to the dance! _

"Hey Elizabeth?" Ice asked. "Do you want-"

_Ahh! This is it! He's asking me! I really need to take a chill pill…oh screw it, he's asking me! _

"Anything to eat?" he finished.

She almost groaned aloud. She'd never understand men. And why the hell was HE staring at her?

TBC………

AN: OK, not much happened in this chapter but it's a lead into the VERY big chapter, the actual dance, where oh so much happens. I hope this wasn't TO boring. I know I haven't updated in forever, but that should change. I should be updating MUCH faster as of now. I hope people are still reading this, so if you are let me know:) It would be muchly appreciated. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8: Vaca

AN: Yeah sorry, don't kill me. This is just an author's note. I know what you're all thinking "A Fucking authors note! What's with that! I'm going to fucking kill this fucking author."

I'm leavening for a 9 day vacation tomorrow (Yay! Bermuda!) and this past while I've been working my fat ass off to get the new chapter out in time to post it before I left. Sadly a slump has defeated the dismalness that is me and I'll have to post it when I get back.

Bad News: I won't have any access to the ENET when I'm away.

Good News: I will however have access to a computer and will be able to work on my fic, just not post it. So expect a wicked update when I get back!

On a side note…whooo hoo! LOL I have 143 reviews. YEAH. So close to 200. My new goal is now to reach 200….and if a certain anonymous writer were to reach that goal she would reward her fantastic reader's withTWO (not just one) super long chapters upon her arrival. But what would I know? It's the anonymous writer's decision ;).

Hmm….Not sure who Liz's going to end up with, course even if I knew I wouldn't tell :P. Most of you want her with the Connstir (Ye, that is my nickname for him, can't you see him 'accidentally' whacking me in the face for calling him that? Ha-ha) but there are the few loyal Tea/Ice shippers. I don't know which pairing I prefer myself.

I'll shut up now.

Hope you all continue to have a slamming summer!

Ciao!


End file.
